


What Life Throws At You

by wereleopard58



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica thought things couldn't get stranger in her life, she was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Life Throws At You

Title: What Life Throws at You  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG  
Category: Veronica/Logan  
Notes: This is based after the hotel scene when Logan breaks down in Veronica's arms after that it all becomes AU  
Disclaimer: The characters from Veronica Mars do not belong to me, I promise to bring them back all shiny and new, I am making no money and I am poor.  
Feedback: please I can beg if you need me too.

This was my first ever Veronica Mars Story

Chapter One

Logan sat on the beach staring out at the sea, he was truly alone in the world he remembered the moment when it finally hit him that his mother was dead and all the grief, pain and loss rolled over him like the waves on this beach.

"Logan?" A feminine voice spoke.

Logan didn't turn around, didn't say anything he remembered Veronica holding him, rubbing his back as he cried. It seemed like a dream being in her arms and just comforted was the safest he had felt in a long time. He didn't realise that the tears were falling from his eyes until a pair of petite arms wrapped around him, just holding him gently but the feeling of being safe enveloped him again he could live here in this cocoon forever.

"I I." He stuttered for a moment not knowing what to say.

"It's ok Logan I'm here." Veronica whispered against his shoulder.

Logan laughed it was a small laugh. "Yes you are, of all the people and so called friends who is the one person that helped and comforted me." He looked at her with amazement. "After everything I have said and done you, thank you Veronica."

"I'm just a saint." Veronica said with a laugh. "Look we better get you home, tucked into bed and then I'll do the same."

"Why Veronica I didn't know you wanted me." Logan said with a laugh, but without the sting.

"I am desperately trying to control myself but I don't know how long I can go without jumping that sexy body of yours." Veronica smiled and batted her eyelashes at him and her grin got bigger as he laughed.

"Shouldn't you be at the total eclipse party, you never know you could win back the love of your life." Logan watched her carefully.

"I am right where I want to be, with a friend." Veronica stood up and held out her hand.

Logan took hold of her hand and stood and walked towards her car hand in hand, comfortable to be with each other, Veronica had no idea what tomorrow would bring, how would Logan act towards her then?

Veronica hadn't seen Logan all day she was starting to get worried she had tried to phone him 10 times and left 10 messages, not even Duncan walking hand in hand with Meg, he did manage to look at her with a guilty expression and pull Meg away as quickly as possible back to the 09er's table.

She sat down at her normal table for lunch, Veronica was going to give him 10 more minutes before she sent out a search party, a search party of one, her.

"Logan." Duncan called out to his best friend.

Veronica's head snapped up as she saw Logan walk towards and the past their table, without even looking at them and straight over to her and he sat down.

"Uhh sorry about not getting back to you, I got all your messages." Logan said softly as he looked down at his fidgeting hands.

"I had to visit with lawyers and a therapist, to help me get past my grief." He quoted sarcastically. "So instead of phoning you, I just needed to see a friendly face."

"And you walked past your posse and came to me." Veronica said with a bright smile letting him know that she was only joking; that she was glad he came to her.

"I've got the odd phone call from Duncan but he seemed in his own world and now I see why." He turned briefly and looked at Meg and his best friend. "Are you ok?" Logan asked and reached out taking her hand without thinking.

"Well I've been too busy searching for a missing friend to worry about anything else." Veronica said softly as she turned to look back at the 09ers table and staring back at them was a jealous looking Duncan staring back at them.

Logan and Veronica both looked down and saw that they were still holding hands. He slowly untangled their fingers.

"Umm sorry I think I may have made things worse for you." Logan mumbled looking back down at the table.

"No you haven't, we're friend remember and if he can't deal with it, tough." Veronica said truthfully, they had just become friends and she wasn't going to lose of all the people that she knew Logan was the one that definitely needed her.

Wallace walked over frowning as he looked down at who was sitting at their table.

"Ok am I in an alternate universe." Wallace mumbled as he sat down.

"Wallace, you know Logan, Logan this is Wallace." Veronica introduced them.

"Hey." Logan replied quietly with a nod. "You two are not going to eat that are you?"

Wallace and Veronica both glanced down at their lunches.

"Yes why?" Veronica asked him curiously.

Logan pulled out his mobile and dialled a number. "I'd like to order a large pizza please. So guys what would you like on it."

Wallace and Veronica glanced at each other their faces full of shock, this definitely seemed like an alternate universe.

Veronica was looking down at a pad waiting for her next assignment for the paper now it had hit her, Duncan had moved on, he had the perfect girlfriend in Meg and where was she, all alone. She forced back the tears; she was not going to cry.

"Hey." Logan whispered softly as he sat next to her, placing his fingers under her chin and lifting to stare into her water eyes. "You'll be ok, you'll find someone."

"Ok what cult have you joined, or is this invasion of the body snatchers." Veronica pulled her head away and laughed.

She liked this Logan, he made her life, he was still sarcastic but he was also very caring.

"So what is going on here?" Duncan asked coldly staring at the two of them

Logan grinned at him and winked at Veronica as he walked out laughing.

"Bye sweetheart." He called from the door and laughed out loudly.

Veronica sat staring at the door still smiling; even though it would cause her a few problems with Duncan it was good to see some of the old Logan.

"Veronica, what the hell is going on between the two of you?" His face contorted in anger.

"Duncan, Logan is my friend, now I am going hadn't you better go back to your girlfriend." Veronica stood and headed towards the door.

Duncan gripped hold of her arm tightly and slammed hard her against the wall.

Chapter Two

"Tell me what the hell is going on with you and Logan? Answer me dammit." Duncan almost screamed it, his hands tightened on her arms.

"Duncan let me go now I have told you Logan is my friend he's been through a lot, not that it makes an difference because you are not my boyfriend." Veronica told him coolly and tried not to wince as his fingers dug into the muscles in her arms and tomorrow she knew that there would be fingerprint bruises.

"But I am your brother." He slammed his mouth shut realising what he had just said, Duncan released her and walked away.

Veronica's eyes narrowed. "You knew, how long have you known." Duncan's guilty look gave it all away and everything suddenly fell into place, it was the last piece to that particular jigsaw that made it clear and she laughed bitterly at him. "Now it makes sense why you dumped my and how at first Lily was saying that we would get back together and then her tune changed and she said I could find someone better and neither of you thought that I had the right to know." She walked away shaking her head but stopped and looked back at her first love, she could feel the sick rising in her throat again. "You could and I emphasise the could be my brother, or my father the only one I have ever known and ever wanted could be my biological father." With that she finally walked away.

The door of the school closed behind her, she took a deep breath and tried to figure out all the different emotions that were running though her mind.

"Veronica?" Logan called out as he jogged over to her; he noticed that she was in her own little world.

She shook her head trying to get rid of the jumble that was in her mind and she smiled at him.

"Sorry about that." She grinned at him but it did not quite reach her eyes.

"What's wrong Veronica?" Logan asked.

"Nothing." Veronica answered quickly, a little too quickly she realised. "So uhhh what you doing here?" She suddenly laughed freely as she realised how stupid she sounded, it was obvious what he was doing here.

"I just wanted to apologise to you I know I didn't make it any easier for you with Duncan and then I just went and left you alone with him." Logan looked down at the ground shyly, this was a first for him he had never felt this nervous and he started to shuffle his feet waiting for her to speak.

Veronica laughed again and this was another real one her face lit up with joy she had never seen Logan act like this, it was sweet but she also did miss the sarcastic side, the one with attitude.

"That's ok I don't think there is anything at the moment that would make it easy between us." She told him honestly and it was just too tiring the fighting, finding out all the lies sometimes deep within herself she just wanted to pack it all up and live in a world of denial but that was not her and it would never be.

"There's more to it than what I know isn't there?" Logan asked thoughtfully.

Veronica watched him curiously for a few moments. "When did you become this observant or did someone tell you?"

Logan winked at her and grinned cockily. "I have hidden depths" his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Really, really hidden." She replied sarcastically.

"So what are you doing now?" Logan asked.

"Going to the office, studying, answering calls and I may even get to spy on people who are up to no good." Veronica told him grinning.

"Want some company." He asked without thinking he just didn't want to go home and play happy families with his father who was trying to act as the perfect dad, and then of course you had his half sister Trina and her loser producer boyfriend. When he looked up he saw Veronica was staring at him oddly.

"Well I I." She stuttered suddenly nervous.

"That's ok don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow." Logan turned away from her.

Guilt covered her face as she reached out and took hold of his arm. Logan stopped looked at the hand on his arm and then he raised his eyes to hers and just as she was about to speak a voice, a voice she really didn't want to hear echoed around them.

"Logan, Meg and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight." Duncan asked staring at his best friend trying not to glare at both of them.

"Well I." Logan tried to come up with some excuse he really didn't want to be a third wheel and sit there with the 'prefect couple', his eyes never left Veronica's and truth be told he just wanted to spend time with her.

Meg watched the interaction with interest, she didn't like how Duncan was acting, he was very jealous but it could be that she was uncomfortable and feeling a bit insecure but what she did find fascinating was how Logan was looking at Veronica and how Veronica's eyes were shifting between the two young men.

"Maybe he already has plans." Meg said sweetly trying to break the tension.

"Well that was what Logan and I were just sorting out whether he should follow me over to the office or should we drop one of the cars off first." Veronica said brightly, a little too brightly.

Logan looked around at everyone and plastered a smile onto his face. "Sorry Duncan you arrived a little too late I already have plans." He smiled at his best friend.

"With Veronica." Duncan muttered his eyes becoming a little colder.

"Yes with Veronica." Veronica said with a quick glare at her ex-boyfriend. "Logan why don't you follow me in your car, you never know if I'll have to work."

"I would follow you to the ends of the earth, my dear." And he bowed. "Well bye Duncan, Meg have fun without me, but not too much." He wagged his finger at them.

"By Veronica, bye Logan, you two have fun as well." Meg called out, the smile left her face as soon as she turned around and saw her boyfriend glaring at the retreating figures. "What so you can date but she can't." Meg shook her head in annoyance and walked off.

Duncan came rushing up behind her. "They are NOT dating." He said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever." Meg replied abruptly knowing that if she said anything else on this subject no matter what it was it would be wrong.

Logan watched as Veronica pulled in quickly to a parking lot, he frowned wondering what was going on but he followed her.

"Veronica?" Logan called out once he was out of his vehicle and ran to her side.

He placed a hand under her chin and lifted it and saw the pain and sadness in her eyes.

"I'm tired." She whispered.

Without thinking Logan lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips and then pulled back and stared at her, Veronica's eyes were wide with surprise.

Chapter 3

Their mouths moved gently against each other, neither of them pushing or trying for more, they were just happy kissing softly, gently. Logan pulled back and stroked her hair away from her face and then stroking a finger down her cheek, just simply watching her and for the first time in a very long while, he felt whole.

Veronica raised her fingers and gently touched her lips, she slowly opened her eyes and stared into Logan's they were lost in their own world, a place where they didn't have all the loss and pain, a world where they could be happy.

A car honked and some teenagers yelled out of the window, Logan and Veronica jumped away from each other shocked at what had just happened and how lost they got in each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry Veronica, I never, I mean." Logan stuttered looking at her and glancing away and it only took a couple of seconds before he was looking at her again.

"I know Logan it's ok I mean it's uhh been a very highly emotional time and everyone needs comfort." Veronica coughed this was a situation that she never thought she would be in.

Logan smiled softly at her. "If you ever need to talk, just give me a call. You've been there for me, let me do the same for you." Trying to change the conversation away from the kiss.

Veronica couldn't help but laugh the whole situation was just too weird for words. "Whoever would have imagined you and me friends?"

Logan turned and bowed his head. "I'm sorry Veronica for the way I've treated you, I blamed you for Lilly and I breaking up and if we hadn't I would have been around and maybe she'd be alive now."

Veronica walked forwards and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Or maybe you would be dead as well."

"Sometimes I think that would have been better for everyone, for me." Logan whispered.

Veronica gripped his arm and pulled him around hard, her face contorted in anger. "Don't you ever say that again?" She growled out. "It would not be better for anyone, especially not me."

"I just get so tired of it all, you know?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah I know that feeling. Come on let's get to the office and I'll teach you what it means to work." The petite blonde grinned evilly at him, she pushed back the memory of the kiss, which was something that they would both ignore or they would have to deal with it but just not at the moment.

"Ok tiny blonde one, teach away." Logan smirked at her. "I'm not saying that I'll actually take any notice though."

"When do you?" Veronica said laughing.

"When I want to of course." Logan told her with a look and tone that said duh.

Duncan watched his girlfriend stalk off; he would deal with her later. He had to know what was happening between his best friend and ex-girlfriend. He drove behind them, keeping them in eyesight but making sure that he wouldn't be noticed it was easier because Logan was in between them, if it had been just him and Veronica she would have definitely noticed.

He watched them pull in and frowned not knowing what was going on Duncan drove around the block but when he arrived back to the front again, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw them kiss.

Anger enveloped him, he wanted to pull Logan away from Veronica, he wanted to hurt him, beat him so he would stay away from her and everyone that saw Logan would know that Veronica belonged to him and no one else could touch her. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white with the effort. Duncan felt so out of control and he didn't know why, his emotions were up and down all the time but it had been a while since he felt anything, so even if his feelings were like a rollercoaster, at least he was feeling something.

Keith Mars stood in shock as his daughter, his action figure daughter walked in with the young man that she had moaned and complained about for the last year. He pinched himself just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, but no it hurt and they were still there laughing, open and honest and it was good to see. If Logan could keep that look on his daughter's face then, well he would see, but he would try his best to tolerate him.

"Hey dad." Veronica said still laughing and she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I've brought a volunteer." She nodded towards Logan.

"A volunteer." Keith asked in confusion not knowing what his daughter was up to.

"Yep, I'm teaching him about work, you know a job. A concept that is totally alien to him. So I will be his guide." Veronica laughed hysterically at the look on both of the men's faces.

Keith just shook his head. "I'm not going to ask." With that he turned and headed into his office mumbling.

"So oh great leader what do I do now, what is the first step in having a job?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"That is obvious." Veronica stated.

Logan frowned but still managed to look suspicious. "Obvious?" He questioned shaking his head.

"Yeah obvious, you do what I say." Veronica grinned.

Logan groaned. "So what detective work do we do first?"

"Actually I've just got some filing to do and some studying, something may come in you never know." Veronica explained.

"Well studying it is." Logan grinned.

"You don't have to stay Logan." She told him carefully.

"Hey I have to learn about this thing called work, you are my Yoda." Logan bowed.

Keith sat in his office and smiled as he heard his daughter's laughter echo around him, it surrounded him and warmed him like nothing else had for a long time. He would talk to Logan at some point to find out what was going on but it could wait for a couple of nights, he paused for a moment, well one night.

Veronica curled up under her covers her face had paled when she had changed and saw the bruises on her arms. There was definitely something up with Duncan and she would find out what it was but the thoughts that followed her into sleep where the ones of the kiss, of Logan's face and of his laughter and she went to sleep happy and not dreaming of the past.

Logan stared out into the night trying to put his confusing thoughts into some kind of order the only thing he was going to make sure happened was his friendship with Veronica. He had so much fun but he had to force himself to keep a distance when all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss her and never let her go. Logan had no idea where this was going, if it was going anywhere.

Duncan picked up a picture of the four of them that he had kept hidden, him, Veronica, Logan and Lilly they were all happy once they did everything together but now, now everything had been torn apart and because Logan no longer had Lilly he had to take Veronica from him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he threw the picture at the wall and watched it shatter into a million pieces and the glass fell over him like a gentle rainfall

 

Chapter 4

Logan sat briefly outside Veronica's apartment in his yellow T-Bird just staring at the apartment block trying to understand why he was having these feelings for a young woman who was once his friend and then his nemesis but what was she now that was the question and what did he want her to be and of course the biggest question of all did she have any feelings for him?

"What the hell are you doing here?" He muttered to himself but he knew what it was, he wanted to see Veronica again, he wanted to kiss and hold her to tell her about these emotions he was bottling up inside.

Logan laid his head on the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths trying to calm his nerves when a tapping on his window snapped his head up and there staring at him was Keith Mars, the young man groaned and then rolled down the window.

"Mr Mars, sir. How are you this morning?" Logan asked politely.

"I am good Logan and if may enquire what you are doing?" Keith asked with a grin he did like to see the different reactions when people thought they were caught doing something they really shouldn't even if it was innocent.

"I'm thinking that I shouldn't be here." Logan muttered honestly.

Keith stood back for a moment and took a long hard look at Logan, you could see he hadn't slept much but the arrogant air around him had vanished, something had definitely changed and maybe, just maybe he would give the young man the benefit of the doubt he had been through a lot recently.

"Well I think you should knock on our door and tell Veronica I said that you need a cup of coffee and son, that is an order." Keith shook his head he knew that Logan needed a friend and that was something Veronica could do.

"Yes sir." Logan said his face full of shock but a smile appeared on his face.

Keith sighed and headed off towards his car as Logan climbed out of his and headed towards the Mars' front door, lifting his hand up he knocked on it a couple of times and the door opened and standing there was the woman he had dreams off.

"Your dad told me I needed coffee." Logan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"My dad said?" Veronica smiled and looked closer at her friend and he did look tired, very tired her dad was right.

"Come on in them." She opened the door for him and he walked past she closed it.

Logan turned around and smiled at her, but that soon left his face as he saw the bruises on her upper arm, he gently turned her around so he could see the other one and the same marks were there as well.

"What the hell?" Logan said angrily. "Veronica what happened?"

"Let's get some coffee." She whispered as she walked past him trying to come up with something.

Logan laid a hand gently on her shoulder, not wanting to make things worse, not to be angry and just grab her and shake the answer from her.

"Please tell me?" He whispered softly.

Veronica stared into his eyes and her heart broke. "I can't..." She stuttered.

Logan took a step back and watched her for a moment; there was only one person that would put that look on her face, the look that said I don't want to hurt you by telling you who it is.

"Duncan." Logan's eyes hardened as he turned back towards the door.

Veronica took hold of his arm. "Don't Logan, let's get some coffee and discuss this."

A look of disbelief crossed his face, he would bide his time but he and Duncan would have a talk and soon, very soon.

"What could you possibly say that would make me understand that?" Logan waved a hand at the bruises on her arms and that pushed him past the waiting this has to be dealt with and now, with one last glance at her he turned and headed back to his car.

Veronica grabbed her bag and coat and ran after him jumping in his car before he could drive off.

"You were going to give me a lift right?" She said with a forced smile there was no way that she was going to let Logan head to school by himself not the mood he was in. She could see his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles were white with the effort, the muscle in his jaw was clenching and unclenching Logan was definitely angry, very angry and the last thing she wanted was for him to get into trouble defending her against his best friend.

Logan parked his vehicle opening the door he slammed it hard behind him, Veronica clambered out and ran after him, hoping to stop him before the violence started. Logan's eyes were peeled searching for Duncan; he made his way into the building and over to the journalism room and there sitting by himself was the ex-boyfriend, possible brother and best friend Duncan Kane.

Duncan looked up as the door opened and frowned not understanding the look on Logan's face, he grabbed him by the scruff of the neck pulling him from the chair and slammed him hard against the wall his face full of anger.

"Logan what the hell are you doing?" Duncan shouted trying to get Logan to loosen his grip.

Chapter Five

Logan's voice was hard, his eyes cold. "How dare you?"

"What are you talking about?" Duncan choked out.

With his other hand, he gently took hold of Veronica and pulled her forward showing the bruising around her wrist. Logan watched as his soon to be ex-best friend pale at the sight of the marked pale skin, marks that he had put there.

"So now you know what I am talking about." As soon as those words left his mouth, he released Duncan just for a second before slamming him hard against the wall again.

"Logan stop this please." Veronica gripped hold of Logan's bicep trying to pull him off but she couldn't and her taser was the last thing she wanted to use.

Meg walked into the journalism room and she froze as soon as she saw what was happening, hell, she had no idea what was happening. However, as usual it had something to do with Veronica. Would she always be in the other girl's shadow?

Meg finally managed to find her voice. "What's going on?"

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" Logan asked with an enquiring eyebrow.

"Tell me what?" Meg was getting worried something had happened and it had to be bad, really bad.

"I didn't mean to do it I was angry." Duncan muttered his eyes looking at Veronica's wrist.

Logan laughed coldly. "So that makes it all better does it? 'I didn't mean to do it'. Will you say that when it happens again? I was angry I didn't mean to give her a concussion, to break her wrist."

Veronica moved around so her back was to Duncan and she could see into Logan's eyes and what she saw made her sad, it also made her very angry. She saw anger but also fear. Her friend knew a lot more about this subject and at a guess, it was something he lived every single day. Duncan and Meg vanished from his mind all that mattered with this young man in front of her.

"Logan let him go. He'll never do it to me again I'll taser him first. I'll even do it a couple of times." She laced the last of it with humour.

Logan's eyes shifted to hers and he smiled but it never reached his eyes they both knew what they were going to talk about. The two of them both had their own secrets and it looked like it was the time to finally share them and hopefully try to help each other.

Duncan choked as he could finally breathe easily and freely, Meg rushed to his side but she hesitated as she reached out to touch him. She was afraid of him the cheerleader had seen the anger and jealousy and now she had seen where that had lead to but Meg had no idea where they were going now, if anywhere.

"Meg I…." Duncan had no idea what to say, there was no excuse, there was no reason that would make any sense not even in his own mind.

XXXXXX

They walked out of the room together, out of the building and away from school, this was more important than anything else.

"Logan what happened? How do you know so much about…?" Veronica couldn't say the words it would somehow make it more real and she was afraid to take that final step. She didn't want to know how longer knew so much, to see him in this much pain hadn't he been through enough already.

"My father if I did something he didn't like or embarrassed him, sometimes I did things on purpose just to get his attention. It was the only time that he did pay attention to me. He would make me go and get a belt from his bedroom and then raise my top, waiting for my punishment." His voice broke, eyes cast down at the ground afraid to meet hers, not wanting to see the disgust in them.

"Why didn't you fight back, why didn't you leave?" Veronica whispered while stroking his back in a soft, gentle caring caress.

"I did fight it when I was younger but it would be just worse and how could I leave my mother and sister. Can you imagine what would have happened to them? It was best if it was just me who received the punishment and if I tried to tell anyone who would believe me? He was mister caring on the TV and off screen; he was a hell of a lot better actor than on it. I couldn't tell anyone." Logan's voice was low and could be barely heard but Veronica heard it all clearly even the things he wasn't saying.

Veronica could see that he was on the verge of locking everything away, hiding it all, and running. If she let him this newfound friendship, this…whatever they had started would be gone and that was the last thing she wanted.

The pint sized teenage detective took a deep breath. "Duncan maybe my brother."

Logan's head snapped up his eyes bore into hers searching for the truth of the words and seeing nothing but honest written in those depths, his face fell into horror at the thought of what they might have done? "Brother?"

"Well when I found out I threw up, I thought the same things you did. I find it hard to even think of now. My mother and his father were high school sweethearts and it looked liked it never ended. They both carried on even after they married." Veronica tried to make her voice blasé but failed miserably.

"What about you dad, if he is your dad." Mr Mars was a good and decent man, he didn't deserve this, and with this new knowledge, Logan thought differently about why the then sheriff went after Mr Kane. If the billionaire could hide this secret, there could be others that he was hiding to.

Veronica's voice was wistful as she thought about the greatest man she had ever known "He's my dad no matter what DNA says. He was the one who raised me, who stood by me. The one who taught me how to tail someone."

"You're lucky you have a wonderful father as a kid I always wanted one. That was why I spent so much time at the Kane's, I thought he was the coolest and use to dream that he would rescue me, take me away and adopt me. Stupid huh?" Logan laughed humorlessly.

"No it is not stupid to have a dream that makes your life better, it helped you get through didn't it?" Veronica asked him.

"Yeah it did, so what do we do now. I mean there is nothing we can do about my father. What about finding out who yours is? Then of course we have Duncan and his erratic behaviour and finally uhhh us, I mean what about us and is there or could there be and us." Logan babbled.

"First off if your father ever looks like he is going to beat you, get out of there, and come to me ok." She watched as Logan nodded. "Promise me."

"I promise and won't your father wonder why I on your doorstep at some ridiculous time."

"I'll deal with my dad don't worry." Veronica's mind ran through different excuses.

"You can tell him the truth; I don't want you to lie to him. Even I have said some horrible things about him I was hurting after Lily's death and I know he is a good man."

"Thank you Logan. As to the rest well I have sent of for a DNA test so I just have to wait for the results to come back, uhhh will you be there when I open it?"

Logan smiled an open and honest one. "Of course I will phone me anytime night or day and I will come straight over. So that leaves the final two points Duncan and us?"

"Well Duncan thing that is going to need some investigation, we will have to look into it and help him if we can and us. You are going to have to ask me out to find out the answer to that." She said cheekily.

"Miss Mars will you do me the honour of going out with me on a date." Logan said and bowed.

Veronica laughed and curtsied. "Why sir, I would be honoured."

Logan pulled her into his arms and kissed her sealing the deals they had just made; his life seemed to be brighter already.

XXXXX

Months had passed and their relationship had grown stronger, then still had their arguments huge battles that they managed to work out. Logan spent most of his time at the Mars' house learning more each time what it was like to be around a family that loved each other and accepted each other.

The friendship between Logan, Duncan, and Veronica was never quite the same. Duncan could never accept the fact that they were together and happy. Meg could never spend a lot of time in Veronica's company, it was obvious that her boyfriend would always love the other girl and it was that jealousy that ate away at her insides.

Duncan was not her brother, Keith Mars was her father, and when she had told the two people closest to her they had their own little impromptu party where Logan heard many of the Mars family stories. Also Veronica and Logan had found out the Duncan had been on medication that he stopped taking which was why he had the mood swings and couldn't contain his anger. He was forced back on them and once again became the Duncan that everyone knew.

Veronica stared out into the night air thinking back on what had happened she wouldn't change anything; well there was one thing she would do and that had to do with Logan's father. Even now, she would get a phone call sometimes in the early hours of the morning and as soon as he arrived, she would be at the door and her father would be making at hot drink and together they would just sit and talk until the sun rose completely and the day would begin. They just wanted him to know that he was loved, wanted, and cherished for just being who he was.

THE END


End file.
